


My Original Characters

by CruelBritania



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, F/F, F/M, M/M, Some Live - Freeform, Some people don't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: So basically I'm writing about characters I made up but never wrote about. Or just alternate universes of the original characters. So I'm just sharing them with you guys.I don't own anything.
Relationships: Mileena & Shang Tsung, Mileena/Johnny, Mileena/Kung Lao, Sonya/jax
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 1. Character Mei

Name: Mei  
Real Name: Shaomei Narcissa Cage-Kahn  
Species: 50% Human, 18% Tarkatan, 32% Edenian  
Realm: Earthrealm, Beverly Hills  
Birth: 2000s, 13 August

Appearance: Bright golden eyes, dark brown hair and light skin. Slightly sharp teeth.

Relatives: Mileena (Mother), Johnny Cage (Father), Kitana (Aunt), Skarlet (Adoptive aunt), Shao Kahn (grandfather), Sindel (grandmother), Cage Family

Fighting style: Tai Chi Chuen, Koppojutso

Abilities: Shadow attacks (Cage blood), voice projection, shadow scream, phasing, phychokinesis (requires lots of concentration)

Favourite move: Rhythm Echo (HxH)

Weapons: War Hammer, Club, Axe, Mace, swords

Face Model: Kristin Kreuk

Occupation: Singer, Dancer, Princess of Outworld (sort of)

Attires:  
Normal - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9a/a0/a5/9aa0a5c34d45807f75a97336f484650c.jpg

Kombat - https://www.movedancewear.com/images/ta/TAGYM30_MAINT_PNK.jpg

Show Time - https://li0.rightinthebox.com/images/384x500/201911/wuzs1573734118679.jpg

Princess of Outworld - https://i.pinimg.com/736x/74/61/54/7461547ec60b6aab6123208d4b465c5d.jpg

Dark Edenian - https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61fZvfXPoEL._AC._SR360,460.jpg

Quotes: "Why would anyone want to look like you? Your face matches every girl I met." To Kitana

"Looking at my mum and aunt together is like seeing Katherine and Elena from another dimension" To Jacqui

Personality:  
Sometimes cocky, mischievous, calm and relaxed. Protective. Cheerful.

Summary:  
Mei is the daughter of Johnny Cage and Mileena, the daughter of Shao Kahn. Named after Shao Kahn himself as a way of Mileena paying respect to her father, Mei is almost nothing like him. Only showing her confidence and pride in her singing, sharing her fathers trait in being in the spotlight.

Mei follows her mother in looks but cleary has a lot of her fathers humanity, due to looking normal. The only evident Tarkatan heritage would be her golden yellow eyes that sometimes glow, but can be mistaken for bright amber. Her teeth are hidden behind her cheeks.

History:

After the invasion of Outworld news travelled fast and soon it wasn't surprising to see, what is the equivalent of an Alien, walking around somewhere on Earthrealm.

Mileena was thrown out of the palace a lot more early, as no one would have the clone of Kitana as their ruler. She was betrayed by her subjects and Kotal was made Kahn. To add insult to humiliation, it was declared that if she was seen anywhere near the castle, she would be excecuted.

Mileena had no knowledge of who to turn to, knowing that Kitana would not want anything to do with her and that she's not welcome anywhere else. She decides to journey to Earthrealm and hide there.

Somewhere in Earthrealm, Johnny had been rejected by Sonya again. Sad loss, but he would be fine. Some days later he bumps into Mileena. Johnny being the good natured man he is, doesn't pick a fight with her immediately. Instead he asks her why she's in Earthrealm and how she's handling Shao Kahn's death. After learning about what happened in Outworld Johnny shelters Mileena and helps her out.

Johnny's able to get her a job at modeling and Mileena becomes a success. Johnny helps Mileena get over her insecurities and learns there's more to beauty than looks.

Johnny and Mileena get married, and not long after that Mileena is expecting. Mileena gives birth to their daughter, Shaomei Narcissa Cage (Carlton). She is nick named Mei.

Mei was a strange baby to keep up with. She demanded lots of meat at an early age and her Edenian powers showed unpredictably. 

At age 5, Mei is introduced to ballet and gymnastics since she needs to do something to keep her energy at bay. This is also the same age her teeth start sharpening themselves.

At age 10, Mei starts getting trained by both her parents after an... incident that happens. Johnny teaches her 2 out of the many Martial Arts he knows. Mei choses to learn how to weild weapons like axes and hammers, being a baseball fan. She choses swords as a secondary weapon so that her parents won't get worried about her.

Soon she meets Sonya and Jax, befriending their daughter Jacqueline, and having a small rivalry with their son Samuel.

At age 15, Mei gets into singing and song writing. She enters in a lot of school events that include performing and loving the attention it gives her. Being the daughter of Johnny Cage and Mileena Kahnum, it's only sense that she builds up her own ego.

When Mei is 17 she gets her first love interest. A boy named Tommy who she shares a few classes with. Tommy is a nice guy and occasionally flirts with her and on purpose. It's very obvious that she likes him, and Tommy knows this. One day it's Tommy's birthday and he invites everyone to his party, including Mei, and she dresses specially for him. While they are alone together Mei admits her feelings for him, and he rejects her.  
Saying her yellow eyes freak him out and that he wants a girl that's more serious about life.

Sometime after she turns 19, Mei takes a trip to her mother's homeland. She meets Mileena's adopted older sister, Skarlet. Skarlet seemed to be going through an internal problem, having her father's good nature, she others to help Skarlet. It is a problem she can relate with, heartbreak.

Sometime after, Mei goes with Raiden to visit the Realm of Edenia. Mei is introduced to Kitana, her aunt. It's safe to say that Mei prefers Skarlet over Kitana. Kitana has a superiority complex that doesn't match her own. She reminded Mei of her old classmates, who judged other people, ignoring their own flaws. 

Mid 20s, Mei decides to take a break from her singing career and aid the Special Forces. But not joining them. She becomes a team with Samuel Briggs as the leader. Their mission is to retrieve an amulet from a man named Rain who wants to take the throne from Kotal.  
Mei is recognised by her relations to Mileena and is questioned about it, causing tension between the new warriors and Kotal Kahn.  
The rest is what happened in the MKX story.

MK11, Mei gets back into singing and occationally aiding her dad with his movies. They are a lot more popular now a days since they are more focused on things that appeal to the audience. Suddenly she is called in by the Special Forces because of something that has happened.

A lot of things happen differently because of the fact that it's an alternate universe, such as...

Mei immediately tries to travel to Outworld without anyone's consent (parents are protective), to meet her grandfather. Her mother knocks her out before she causes trouble.

Mei wakes up to see that she is hand cuffed to a table and frees herself. She has snall hands so this is easy.

She escapes to Outworld where she is just in time for the show down between Kitana and her grand father. She interrupts it and many from the past are internally questioning who she is.

Ignoring Kitana entirely, she introduces herself to Shao Kahn, as Shaomei Narcissa Cage. This grabs the attention from Kahn distracting him from his original intentions. Shao abandons Kronika's plans in favor of getting to know his grand daughter more and how Mileena had been after his death.

While he's not pleased that Johnny Cage of all people is married to his daughter, he keeps her happy. He wants to kill Kotal even more after he hears that he once flirted with her as if he didn't imprison her.


	2. Shaomei Explained

I chose Mileena to be the mother because I just really love the rare pairing of Johnny/Mileena as well as interesting.

I'm not against the canon pairing of Sonya and Johnny but whenever I see it.......... I just feel like it doesn't work for me.😑

Shaomei's appearance was based off Azula from Avatar. I couldn't help but notice.😅

Resemblance 1:  
https://cdna.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/024/232/104/large/art-gutierrez-mileena.jpg?1581735649

https://i.redd.it/j54as4ix96x31.jpg

Resemblance 2:  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/72448ff25e88ea09cac33d072390b4db/fd1ff5a4a145b892-be/s640x960/4c2cede80d43827b04dd79c61511c512a94dbc22.jpg  
https://i.ytimg.com/vi/5thzGlPMlUU/maxresdefault.jpg

Resemblance 3:  
https://comicvine1.cbsistatic.com/uploads/original/7/71436/1785175-mileena.jpg  
https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTpjaq1dPaAQCdA-Z8s6Oo5teWdjlRMZWZYjw&usqp=CAU

Resemblance 4:  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cf/f0/26/cff026c9beae5f961959d407454666f7.jpg  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/96/9b/b9/969bb98e39c3d5d9b462ea8258a16e6d.jpg

Her personality needed to be something that made sense to me. One that matched one of her parents or both of them. She has her father's cockiness and her mother's rage. She has a laugh that matched her grandfather's and a beauty that is equivalent to her grandmother's.


	3. Mei Intros

Intros:  
Same as Cassie's minus the helicopter and gun

Victories:  
Throws mace up and down with a dark smile

* * *

Slowly looks towards the screen and zooms towards it with glowing eyes and wide mouth showing off her teeth. (A bit like Mileena's MK9 pose)

(Herself)

Mei: Me.

Mei: Me. Me. Me.

Mei: Me too.  
...  
Mei: Are you my new sister?

Mei: Fresh from the Flesh Pits.

Mei: Finally.  
...  
Mei: Choose two of my weapons.

Mei: The sword and the club.

Mei: You chose wisely.

(Mileena)

Mileena: What happened to the outfit I gave you?

Mei: Err- It went missing.

Mileena: Mei, be a dear and tell the truth.  
...  
Mei: Mum the dog isn't working out, can I have a new sister?

Mileena: I'll have to speak to your father.

Mei: Well, we can speak to Shang Tsung.

...  
Mei: What's the beef between you and aunt Skarlet?

Mileena: I tried to cut off her legs.

Mei: Well crap.

(Johnny Cage)

Johnny: Are you embarrassed of wearing your Kombat attire?

Mei: Hey, it was either this or my ballerina dress.

Johnny: Good point, but you wear leotards all the time.  
...  
Mei: Am I still in trouble?

Johnny: You ran off to Outworld possibly endangering yourself.

Mei: You can't ground me, I moved out.  
...  
Mei: Can I have a new brother?

Johnny: One of you is enough.

Mei: Can you at least think about adoption?  
...  
Johnny: What do you like better, the mace or the hammer?

Mei: The mace.

Johnny: So no plans for world domination?

(Shao Kahn)

Shao Kahn: You are to become Kahn

Mei: I would hate that responsibility.

Shao Kahn: The flesh pits will fix your attitude.  
...  
Shao Kahn: You need a larger hammer.

Mei: What's wrong with my usual weapon.

Shao Kahn: It is mere childs play, soon you will be a woman.  
...  
Mei: Can I say it?

Shao Kahn: Only if you can pay for it later.

Mei: Hammer time!

(Sindel)  
  
Sindel: You didn't challenge Kotal for the throne.

Mei: Because that lifestyle doesn't appeal to me.

Sindel: You are to become a Princess regardless.  
...  
Mei: Who exactly was King Jerrod?

Sindel: My former husband, why do you care?

Mei: It just bothers me that Kitana hardly remembers him yet wants to avenge him.  
...  
Mei: Leave Earthrealm alone.

Sindel: You would choose that realm over me?

Mei: I'm serious, we got enough shit to worry about.  
...  
Sindel: Is your father a competent lover?

Mei: Grandma, you are aware that my parents are married and still love each other very much.

Sindel: Oh yes, that is unfortunate.

(Shang Tsung)

Shang Tsung: Speak your mind, child.

Mei: If my mother was created by you, does that mean she was adopted?

Shang Tsung: That... is very interesting.  
...  
Shang Tsung: You are an interesting mix of your parents.

Mei: I'm 50% human.

Shang Tsung: But no Tarkatan bloodlust  
...  
Mei: You created my mother correct?

Shang Tsung: Would you like a sister too, Shaomei?

Mei: Fuck. Yes.  
...  
Shang Tsung: Your parents created a stronger version of themselves.

Mei: Me.

Shang Tsung: Yes. But your Edenian gifts are unordinary.

(Skarlet)

Mei: You could catch a disease.

Skarlet: I do not fear my best weapon.

Mei: I'm serious. One day you'll run into someone who's carrying something.  
...  
Skarlet: Are you aware of the power that you have?

Mei: If you mix Johnny Cage and Mileena Kahnum what do you get?

Skarlet: A mix that'll taste interesting.  
...  
Mei: Are you ever going to settle down?

Skarlet: Why does that concern you?

Mei: Just wondering.  
...  
Mei: Do I have any cousins yet?

Skarlet: For the last time, no.

Mei: Aww. Come on.

(Sonya)  
  
Mei: Will this training include crowbars again?

Sonya: Those are too easy for you.

Mei: Damn. I made things harder.  
...  
Sonya: Jacqui says you used to be terrified of me.

Mei: What? That is not true.

Sonya: You're a bad liar, Mei.

(Jax)  
  
Mei: Can Jacqui come out to play?

Jax: She has important matters to attend to.

Mei: I guess you'll do...   
...

Jax: You still havent told your father about Tommy?

Mei: My dad would kill him uncle Jax. 

Jax: Then I'll do it for him.

(Scorpion)

  
Mei: I've stolen your thrase and changed it a bit. Wanna hear it?

Scorpion: No.

Mei: Bring that ass here!

...

Scorpion: Where is Takeda Takahashi?

Mei: Don't know. Thought he was with you.

Scorpion: The Special Forces are keeping him from his Grand master.

(Sub Zero)

Mei: So, do you have any ice cream?

Sub Zero: For the last time, no.

Mei: But it's hot out here.

(Raiden)

Raiden: You've come to be assessed.

Mei: Scorpion's been hard on me.

Raiden: I will see how you have progressed.

(Fujin)

Mei: Are you still getting used to the fact that there's hybrids walking around Earthrealm?

Fujin: Never thought Outworlders would settle with Earthrealmers.

Mei: I suggest you watch Star Trek.

(Nightwolf)

Nightwolf: You have a mantle.

Mei: If you're talking about Outworld's throne, then no.

Nightwolf: You would make a fair queen.

(Kitana)

  
Mei: Ding Dong. The bitch is back.

Kitana: You and your ill manners.

Mei: Just have no patience for your imperial bullshit.  
...  
Mei: You and my mother need to talk Kitana.

Kitana: Why should I share words with her?

Mei: The hostility between you two needs to stop.

(Jade)

Jade: Child of the Emerald Light.

Mei: And daughter of the Unholy monster

Jade: That is unfortunate.  
...  
Mei: You and Kotal are perfect for each other.

Jade: Why is that miss Cage?

Mei: Cause you're both judgemental.

(Kung Lao)

Mei: If I win, do I get to wear your hat?

Kung Lao: We will see.

Mei: Yes, we will.

...

Mei: Are you seeing anyone right now?

Kung Lao: Not at the moment.

Mei: Take a good look at me.

...

Mei: I prefer you over Liu Kang.

Kung Lao: Why is that Shaomei?

Mei: Cause you are honest with yourself.

...

Mei: Do not grow jealous over Liu Kang.

Kung Lao: I just want to be seen as his equal.

Mei: If others cannot see your worth, then sucks to be them.

(Liu Kang)  
  
Liu Kang: You have your father's attitude.

Mei: And my mother's rage, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: That I would hate to see.

...

Mei: The First Choice.

Liu Kang: Daughter of Mileena.

Mei: I prefer to be chosen last.

(Geras)

Geras: Princess Shaomei.

Mei: I'm Hollywood royalty.

Geras: Perhaps, but no.

...

Geras: You disrupted Kronika's plan.

Mei: There's already enough evil in the world.

Geras: In you there's a hidden one.

(Kabal)

Mei: Ka Pow Kabal.

Kabal: Mini Kahn Narcissism.

Mei: And I thought I was just being funny.  
...  
Mei: Wassup Blud.

Kabal: Do your parents know you're speaking to us like that?

Mei: Well my dad does it.

(Kano)

Mei: Throw another shrimp on da barbie.

Kano: You sound like a shit ass American tourist.

Mei: (laughs)  
...  
Kano: You still moody about all those years back?

Mei: You tricked me into believing you were my uncle.

Kano: C'mon it was pretty funny.  
...  
Kano: Aw, let's make nice sweety.

Mei: I don't think that will end well.

Kano: Oh don't be such a Narcissa.  
...  
Kano: You don't have the balls to kill me.

Mei: Don't need them Captain Kangaroo.

Kano: Come on then Johnny 2.

(Frost)

  
Mei: Hello Frost.

Frost: How is it that you exist?

Mei: To be honest, I don't understand either.  
...  
Mei: Sup Frosty.

Frost: What's with the cheerleader outfit?

Mei: It was the theme of my music video.  
...

Mei: Let it go Frost.

Frost: Let what go?

Mei: Your rage, and break through.

(Kollector)

Mei: Spare change.

Kollector: It's the other way around.

Mei: I don't think my grandfather will approve of paper.  
...  
Kollector: You must pay tribute to Shao Kahn.

Mei: Shao Kahn is my grandfather idiot.

Kollector: But resistance may cost dearly.

(D'Vorah)

Mei: So you'd do anything for the... Hive?

D'Vorah: This one fights for the Hive's survival.

Mei: Despite your treachery, I guess I could admire that.

...

Mei: I know you killed Torr.

D'Vorah: How is that, Earthrealmer?

Mei: Cause Ferra's with us.

(Erron Black)

  
Mei: So you're the one who broke Skarlet's heart.

Erron Black: Why, you interested?

Mei: I'm not impressed. She's my aunt.  
...

  
Mei: So you and Kano go way back?

Erron Black: Used to work for the Black Dragon.

Mei: Soon he'll be stealing Skarlet's heart.

(Kotal Kahn)  
  
Mei: I guess I should thank you.

Kotal Kahn: For what, girl?

Mei: Because of you, my mum found love.  
...  
Mei: You think my mother is hideous.

Kotal Kahn: She is an abomination.

Mei: And yet you attempted to woo her spawn. Me.  
...  
Mei: You and Jade are a thing right?

Kotal Kahn: She is my lover.

Mei: Then stop the innuendos. Or I'll tell.

(Sheeva)

Mei: Damn Sheeva, you thicc as fuck.

Sheeva: You see my attractiveness.

Mei: Boy do I.  
...  
Sheeva: There are Outworlders that live in Earthrealm?

Mei: The invasion opened peoples eyes.

Sheeva: How welcoming of you all.  
...  
Sheeva: Show me your green light.

Mei: I need to have ill intent.

Sheeva: Let me help.

(Cetrion)

Cetrion: Your jealousy of Samuel Briggs shows.

Mei: Well duh, I wish Jacqui was my sister.

Cetrion: No, you wish for a sibling.  
...  
Cetrion: You can create after imeges of yourself.

Mei: I call it Rhythm Echo.

Cetrion: Move at a certain rhythm and use the powers that your father passed down to you.

(Noob Saibot)

Noob Saitbot: Where is your fear.

Mei: I think it's at home somewhere.

Noob Saibot: I will help find it.  
...  
Noob Saibot: You fear your parents.

Mei: Is hat a bad thing.

Noob Saibot: All children should.  
...  
Noob Saibot: You are your father perfected.

Mei: Uh, thanks I guess.

Noob Saibot: You cannot escape your ego.

(Baraka)

Baraka: Mileena didn't choose wisely.

Mei: Why, because you wanted her?

Baraka: I am more worthy than the pitiful actor.  
...  
Baraka: You do not have blades.

Mei: I was not born with them.

Baraka: You are too human.  
...  
Baraka: Mileena breeded a strong child.

Mei: Yes she did, Baraka.

Baraka: She is Kitana perfected.


	4. Katrina

Name: Katrina  
Real name: Kimia Drayton  
Species: Human  
Realm: Earthrealm, Britain, North West London  
Birth: 1980s

Appearance: brown skin, dark eyes, full lips, bushy/curled dark hair

Relatives: mother (unknown), Kano (fatherly bond)

Fighting style: Xing Yi (taught by Kano)

Abilities: slow down heart, function without oxygen, bones are unbreakable 

Weapons: Knives, baseball bat with screws, pins and needles

Face Model: Amandla Stenberg

Occupation: Stay at home worker

Attire:  
https://i.ytimg.com/vi/EAUlFyZJv5k/maxresdefault.jpg

Katrina is a young girl of African descent who grew up in Britain. She came from a poor background where her mother had her at a young age and her father was no where to be found. She was known for being a kind and lovely girl to those who knew her.  
At age 7 her mom starts bringing different men into her home almost everyday. 

At age 12 her mom goes missing. She finds a note that explains that she left and can no longer look after her.

That same year she gets involved with the Black Dragon and she drops out of school. She renames herself as Katrina, leaving her old life behind. She starts working for them while understanding she's not with good people.

It's very dangerous, but it's a really high pay. Only doing small tasks that don't seem too bad. Such as theft and selling illegal items. Using the money for important things such as food and clothes while saving the rest of it for future use.

At age 15 she claims her first life in self defence. Now that she's done it there's no turning back. She moves on to do more dangerous jobs, which leads her to become more accompanied with Kano. She tries not to bring too much attention to herself when he's around her.

Katrina fails to keep Kano away as he takes her under his wing. He starts training her as his little sidekick. In missions Katrina is often used as the distraction for their targets since she embodies the idea of innocence, especially due to her small stature that makes her look younger than she actually was.

While Kano uses Katrina as a tool he seems to have a little fatherly fondness for her. She is a child who is obedient and listens.

After 2 years Katrina fakes her death at the end of a mission. A big explosion. No body is found, and Kano thinks it's a hoax. Especially since her things vanish immediately after.

Katrina buys a house big enough for 2 families and welcomes children who are orphaned and abandoned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a bit oc. But I love rare pairings, especially Mileena/Johnny. And I love the idea of Shao Kahn being a good father towards Mileens even though she may just be a tool to him in canon. But I loved how angry he was at D'Vorah for killing her.


End file.
